The Dark Swan And The Almost Knight
by The Black Rose Writer
Summary: Edward:Demon of lust and darkness.Bella:Muse of creativity and goodness.They meet and are assigned to the same humans at Forks High.He teaches her of her dark side,and her with his good side.And soon enough,this ignites an impossibly seductive affair.


**Hey Ya'll, just a heads up. Each chapter will be named after a song I was listening to as I wrote the chapter. The song will also be mentioned in the chapter somewhere. I hope you enjoy my new story, thanks!**

The Dark Swan And The Almost Knight- Chapter one: Toxic

A pocket watch drops from the sleeve of a wise man, and it swings easily, the bullion edge of its metal shell falling behind its corporeal clockwork as her eyes dance left and right to stare after it.

"Time is meaningless" The wise man speaks, the face of the clock staring back at her as she watches it numbly, though still aware of his hovering voice. "Time no longer controls you. If fact, it bends_ around _you" His tranquil throat hums, and slowly her eyes drift to a close, the world around her shunned into silence.

_Time has no control over me. It bends around me. _

"Congratulations, Bella!" His voice thunders and rips through her torso, breaking her concentration and making her fall backwards into a plump pile of cushions.

"Umph!" Her voice squeals, making him chuckle. She raises a hand and points at him.

"_Not_ funny, Dr. Ashen. Not funny!" She scowls, lifting herself up and pouting at him. Dr. Ashen smiles.

"But Bella you did it! You used time and made it freeze!" He exclaims. Bella blinks.

"I did?" Her voice is surprised. Dr. Ashen raises his hand and gestures to the room.

"Look around you, Bella" He tells her. Bella's face, her lips parted in awe, looks up and her head tilts around the room.

The clock on the pocket watch and the clock on the fireplace has stopped at 08:14, and dust particles remain embedded into the crust of the atmosphere just forward of the daylight spilling through the open window.

A fly is halted at midpoint from entering through that window, and the television that is turned down so it is barley audible freezes on a picture of a wanted man on the news, the time in the corner of the screen is also froze on 08:14.

In utter disbelief, Bella brings herself up off of her bed and walks over to the window. She blinks and raises her hand to shield her eyes from the morning sun, but unlike most folklore commercialises, sunlight does _not_ effect her in the way that they express.

Simply, it's just _irritating_. She reaches out in front of her an plucks the fly from the air, but then quickly throws it back out the window in horror and watches it fly away. A wave of heat passes through her and suddenly the clocks strikes quarter past eight in the morning. She jumps and turns back around, eying the clock and the Dr. Ashen.

"I stopped time" She murmurs, making his grin widen.

"Yes, Isabella. Your creative abilities are progressing at an excel of my expectations! This is, why, Bella this is bloody brilliant!" He tells her happily, his British accent seeping through. Bella smiles to herself, breathing out a laugh.

"I can't believe I stopped time. I…I've never been able to do that" She looks up at Dr. Ashen with doe eyes of shiny brown, utter amazed. "Tthank you…Dr. Ashen…THANK YOU!" She squeals, running over to him and hugging him closely. At first Dr. Ashen is taken aback, but then he too smiles, a proud fatherly smile, and wraps his arms around her.

"Good girl. Now go get dressed. I suppose Forks High School has regulations against wearing pyjamas to class" He tells her, pulling away. Bella sighs and nods.

"Yes. School. I've once went to school. About a hundred years or so ago"

"Well school has, erm, changed since then, I assure you" He tells her, blinking as he takes off his glasses and rubs them with the end of his waistcoat. He watches as Bella smiles weakly, and then goes forward to her and hands her the pocket watch. She looks up at him, her eyes vulnerable, and he smiles back warmly.

"No matter what century you came from, Bella. You will always be the kind hearted, brilliant, wonderful girl I've known and loved since Hitler was on the ball" He laughs, making her laugh also.

"I know, I know" She chuckles, and then exhales. "Ok. Besides" She looks over at the television. "I've seen high school musical. I've watched One tree hill. I say I'm fully equipped for the mission" She nods, trying to convince herself. "Yeah. Sure" She continues. She pats Dr. Ashen's shoulder and then walks out of the room to get changed. Dr. Ashen shakes his head and chuckles to himself, finding the remote and turning the volume up on the television.

'_It is apparent that the notorious rapist, killer and verified lady stalker James Harris has yet again slipped past security at all Washington borders and is in fact on the run and free from the police as we speak. Citizens are advised to return home from work or school in groups and make sure that if you ever happen to see this man that you immediately contact your nearest authorities. __Witness statements suspect that this villain is steering closer to the small town of Forks, after having been sighted last at a small dinner in the outskirts of that town. For now the police will be working continuously in that area, but with no evidence of his present where abouts nothing is certain. That's all for today's news report, and I'll be sure to update you when we next have information. I'm Susan Web, Channel 7 news' _

The song '**Toxic**' by _A static lullaby _(Punk goes pop cover of Britney Spears) seeps through the earphones of Edward Volturi as he stares out of the dark tinted windows of his black Ferrari f430 spider with a red interior. He pulls in to the parking lot of Forks High School and steps out of his car, eyeing up the school through his sunglasses. He pulls them down onto the brim of his noise as his thick black eyes gaze in disbelief.

"What a fucking dump" He mutters to himself, but then his eyes find the revealing legs of three junior class girls. He raises an eye brow. "Or maybe all not's so bad here in Mc rains a lot" He then decides. He hears some one scoff beside him so he turns and sees Mike, Tanya and Jessica stride over to him from Mike's jeep.

"Mc rains a lot?" Snorts Mike as they all start to walk towards the school. "That's gotta be the lamest made up name I've ever heard" He tells Edward. Edward rolls his eyes and takes his glasses off, folding them and putting them in his shirt's front pocket.

"Yeah, well, a lame town, lame name, seems only justice" He replies.

"God I love being seniors" Jessica squeals. "American high schools are so fun to meddle with when you're a senior" She says, to which Tanya giggles and licks her lips in agreement.

"Well I hate the place" Edward grimaces. "I like my women hot and grown up, they need to be able to handle the heat. You know, rough n dirty. These little girls only want alcohol and Zac Efron"

"I don't care" Mike laughs. "What's ass is ass" He smirks, to which Jessica slaps his arm.

"Talk about my ass like that again and I will rip your eyes out with my _teeth_" She promises. Edward sighs as they push open the school doors.

"Not again, Jess" He tells her, looking directly in front of him "We know how messy that got you last time" He mutters. "Besides, I-" He stops in mid sentence as he and the eyes of a drop dead stunning goddess lock, her light brown eyes dipped in an amber honey glaring into his black ones. Edward carries on walking past but his head continues to turn to watch her as he does so. He curses under his breath and finally spins his head back in front of him.

"_Damn it_" He growls. Tanya links arms with him and pouts.

"What's wrong, Eddie?" She asks. Edward throws his head back, finding the brunette with the amber-ish eyes still glaring after him. He pushes Tanya away and runs a hand through his hair, stopping in the middle of the school hallway. Mike, Tanya and Jessica circle around him.

"Muse, three O'clock" He tells them. They look around aimlessly. "No you morons, _my_ three O'clock" He exhales, agitated. They all nod in understanding and quickly glance over to the impossibly pale and gorgeous brunette. They turn away.

"Shit" Mutters Jessica.

"She's hot" Mike smirks to Jessica's dismay. Edward rolls his eyes, and just at the moment the brunette, Bella Swan, decides to walk towards them to test their reactions.

"Well duh, Mike, she's supposed to be hot. She's a vampiric muse, like us, except we're demons and she's all…" He shivers. "Good and shit"

"Well what is she _doing_ here?" Tanya hisses, her strawberry blonde curls being thrown over her shoulders as her head moves in anger. Bella coughs and stands outside of Tanya and Jessica. The circle breaks apart and watches her cautiously.

"Sorry, I've new. I was hoping one of you could tell me where my homeroom is. Mrs. Goff?" She asks them innocently, smiling brightly. Edward glares the hardest, easily seeing through her smile. She meets his glare and raises an eye brow. "That's what I thought" She tells them casually, still smiling, and then walks away. They huddle again.

"_Fuck me_" Edward mutters.

"You _wish_ she would" Jessica scoffs, making Edward laugh.

"I won't deny that" He admits. "But we need a plan of action. If we have a Miss Goody goody muse on our asses we won't get anything done"

"And then _our_ asses are in the frying pan" Mike nods understandingly.

"And ready to _bu-rn_ in hell" Edward agrees. Tanya blinks.

"But we're already _from_ hell" She looks at them, confused. They all exhale in union.

"Figure of speech, Tanya. Means we'll be toast if we don't get the marked kids damned already!" Jessica explains. Tanya bites the inside of her cheek and mumbles an 'Oh'.

"Surprise, surprise, I have Mrs. Goff for homeroom too. I'll put the muse in her place" Announces Edward. "I think she'll find that I can be _very _persuasive" He smirks, and then walks away from the group, throwing his black jacket over his shoulder, revealing his black shirt that is loosened down by three buttons.

"_Oh baby_" Is among the whispers of girls as he strides down the hallway. And _boy_ does Edward Volturi love the female attention that he gets.

"Settle down, settle down" Mrs. Goff moves her hands to signal for her homeroom class to quiet and go back to their seats. Reluctantly the do, and as soon as Edward enters he stops dead as Bella is politely smiling at him as he passes through the door, sitting down in an elegant way, her curls of deep rich brown falling just above her elbows gracefully. Behind her tight smile and those lush honey eyes Edward sees the playful smirk that is mocking him. He bows at her sarcastically, rising again and winking at her before sitting in an empty seat at the front of the class, two rows in front of her. _I'm gonna play this bitch at her own game_.

"We have two new students today, class" Announces Mrs. Goff, but this only ignites a rumble of gossip in the class. It's not like they haven't been noticed- The two most stunningly and impossibly beautiful students in the room. One of them is flawless in elegance and beauty, the other burning with sensuality and sexual maliciousness. His tilted smile is wicked and cunning, sending dizzy spelks through several girls in the room as he turns to look at his fellow peers. Bella rolls her eyes. _He should just tattoo man whore on his forehead. This is going to be a _long _school year_.

"Are the two new students, um" Mrs. Goff stammers. "G-going to introduce themselves?" She asks, gesturing to the front of the class. Bella immediately pales. She doesn't like this part of the gig, making up where she is from, her family and all that. She's prepared _nothing_! To her great annoyance, Edward Volturi gets up without a care and turns to the class.

"I'm Edward. Edward Volturi. Just moved from Chicago, live with my two sisters and brother. Got myself a dad and that, yada yada. Hobbies include buying girls drinks and activities in the bedroom I can't legally announce in a classroom of students thanks to the contract the school made my dad sign about good behaviour and shit, so. Yeah" He grins, and the class stare at him in awe. Suddenly the girls whistle and squeal, and the boys raise their hands and holler in agreement. Bella shakes her head in disbelief, an uncontrollable smile on her lips. _I happen to know someone in the tattooing business if he's interested? _

"A-and you?" Mrs. Goff asks Bella as Edward sits back down. He flashes her a quick grin as she walks to the class. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she in hales and lets the creativity flow through her. Suddenly, her eyes shimmer and glow in innocence and vulnerability.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. I don't want to bore you all with my entire life story, but, I came from a family of wealthy and loving people. My dad is presently at station in Afghanistan fighting for his country, bless him, and my mother is an artist for the queen of England. _My _hobbies include poetry, art, singing, anything to express myself. So…that's me" She smiles, and the class look as if they are ready to fall in love with this woman!

The girls 'aw' with glossy eyes and the boys gaze at her with lust brimmed, swollen pupils. They imagine her long and expert and graceful hands stroking them softly, themselves swelling in utter bliss as they access the beautifully god made girl, the way her hips move making poetry of its own. Edward knows this for certain as he can read minds, and he grimaces, feeling as if he's somewhat lost.

Bella smiles and sits back down, but not before Edward burns the back of her hand with his finger that he 'accidentally' brushes it against. As a demon, he can make his skin turn into the heat of fire. Bella winces but tries her best not to show it.

Later on in the same day, Edward manages to surprise the muse by pulling her into an empty classroom and blocking her with his hands at either side as he presses her against a wall. She looks up at him, unnerved.

"Excuse me, Volturi, I have class" She tries to move, but instead he uses one of his hands to drop and grab her wrist, burning her. She slams back against the wall in pain.

"We need to talk" He tells her, leaning his face in, planning to be seductive. She bites her lower lip and withstands the pain, glaring at him with bright eyes. He looks into those eyes and smiles, searching them.

"Your eyes are so different to my own. _Almost_ human looking. Like honey and hazel combined. How so, muse?" He asks her out of curiosity. She raises an eye brow.

"You drag me into an empty classroom to ask me about the colour of my eyes? I would of thought your intentions would have been a bit more demonic"

"Oh I can be as demonic as you like, baby" He whispers, pressing his body against hers. "Just say the word and I'm yours" He smirks. He looks down at her, his figure a good few inches taller, and narrows his eyes, waiting for her. She laughs.

"I don't drink human blood" She tells him finally. "I have my own ways of quenching this eternal thirst that we share. It makes my eyes turn more like my human eyes, except still a little inhumane"

"Oh _really_" He leans down, not really that interested in her eyes anymore, now more interested in her tempting lips that are parted slightly, just making the tightening of his stomach muscles more aching as he tries to compose his body.

"You want to go now" She tells him simply, smiling at him. Edward frowns.

"Oh do I?" He replies. Her eyes widen and dip into his, slick and making his mind scramble. Suddenly, he feels compelled to get to class. Why should he be late to class on his first day because of this one girl? One of his friends might think he's having trouble taming her. He pulls away from the wall and releases her, blinking. He looks away.

"Stop it" He murmurs, but she only continues to stare.

"Oh I don't control your mind. I merely influence it. And you _really_ want to get to class" She instructs him. Edward closes his eyes and inhales through his nose, and then suddenly pins her against the wall again, catching her off guard. Her eyes light up in fright, and he opens his to reveal them dark and not amused.

"Listen here, muse. You better stay out of my head otherwise I'll have to destroy you. And I really don't want to destroy a pretty face like yours" He strokes her cheek, making her shiver. "See" He leans in. "Two can play this game, love"

And with that, he moves back and walks for the door. He turns around as he opens it.

"Can't wait to see you again, beautiful" He winks. "Next time wear silk, I like the feel of it when I'm tearing it off of my women" He grins, making her glare at him menacingly. He shrugs. "Just warning you" He tells her, and leaves the room. Bella exhales heavily and brushes back her long hair. _How did he get me so flustered? Stupid womanizing ass hole. Thinks he's won one over me? He hasn't won anything yet. _She stares at the door as she cradles her burning wrist, wondering in her head what to do about this demon. _I have souls to save. He's going to screw around with them for sure. I need to protect them from him._

Edward whistles as he walks down the empty hallway, late for class, a smirk playing on his lips. He reaches into his pocket and plugs his earphones back in, resuming the song '**Toxic**' as he wanders around the school.

_I think I'm actually going to like damning these people to hell. _

**So 'Toxic' by A static Lullaby. This is on the punk goes pop album and is a cover of Britney Spear's toxic****.**

** I had it pictured as Edward is looking all hot and that so, yeah, lol, check it out.**

**I would LIKE 10-15 reviews for this chapter, ****not being greedy, but just so I know that people are interested.**

** I really wanna hurry and update this story so please hurry and review, folks. **

**THANK YOU!**

**XxX **

**The Black Rose Writer**


End file.
